


Offener Grenzverkehr

by HollyHop



Category: Tatort
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/pseuds/HollyHop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, ich weiß nicht ... gerade mal wieder Summ, summ, summ gesehen und einfach ignoriert, dass Boernes und Thiels Wohnungen gar keine gemeinsame Wand haben ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offener Grenzverkehr

**Author's Note:**

> In "Das zweite Gesicht" steht in Boernes Wohnzimmer ein Cello. Ehrlich. Und da hab ich mir Dinge vorgestellt ;)

 

 

Offener Grenzverkehr

 

Thiel stellte seine Einkäufe mit einem tiefen Seufzer auf der Arbeitsfläche in der Küche ab. Heute war mal wieder einer dieser Tage gewesen. Endlose Zeugenbefragungen mit Leuten, sie sich an nichts Genaues mehr erinnern konnten, Verhörprotokolle von Kollegen lesen, die sich an die deutsche Rechtschreibung nicht mehr erinnern konnten und währenddessen ständig versuchen sich an Tage zu erinnern, wo sein Beruf ihm Spaß machte, damit er nicht völlig den Nerv verlor.

Und dann hatte ihm beim Bäcker im Supermarkt auch noch eine junge Studentin das letzte Baguette vor der Nase weggekauft, was er eigentllich heute abend hatte essen wollen und er konnte ihr nicht einmal böse sein, weil sie ihn beim Rausgehen ganz unerwartet so fröhlich angestrahlt hatte. Das hatte ihn irgendwie mistrauisch gemacht und er hatte versucht herauszufinden, ob er sich beim Mittagessen Remoulade aufs Hemd getropft und es nicht gemerkt hatte oder sein Hosenstall offen stand, aber da war nichts.

Egal, jetzt würde er sich erstmal was zu essen machen und zwei Krosse waren ja fast so gut wie ein Baguette ... wenn man es sich nur lange genug einredete. Er holte die Butter, Wurst, Käse und Milch aus seiner Einkaufstüte und öffnete gerade die Kühlschranktür, um die Lebensmittel zu verstauen, als er meinte eine Melodie aus seinem Küchenschrank zu hören. Er griff nach der Schranktür unter der Arbeitsfläche neben dem Kühlschrank, öffnete sie und lauschte. Nichts. Na ja, es wäre ja auch sehr seltsam gewesen, wenn ein längst vergessenes Radio in einem seiner Schränke plötzlich zu spielen begonnen hätte. Er wollte den Schrank gerade wieder schließen, da hörte er es erneut. Diesmal aber lauter.

Und es kam irgendwie aus seinem Küchenschrank.

Thiel beugte sich hinunter und lauschte an seinen Pfannen. Aber wann hatte er hier denn ein altes Radio reingelegt? Er blickte so gut es ging hinter die Pfannen und Töpfe, aber da war nichts. Und irgendwie kam die Musik auch nicht aus diesem Schrank. Er ging einen Schrank weiter, während die Kühlschranktür immer noch, von ihm unbeachtet, sperrangelweit offen stand.

Hinter der nächsten Schranktür war das Geräusch schon lauter. Was zur Hölle war das denn? Er ging noch einen Schrank weiter. Unter der Spüle war das Geräusch am lautesten. Und es war eindeutig eine Melodie. Ein einzelnes Instrument. Eine sanfte, ruhige Tonfolge, die aber zwischendurch immer mal wieder aussetzte und sich dann wiederholte. Thiel kniete sich hin und schaute in den Schrank unter seiner Spüle. Er musste erstmal diverse Putzmittelflaschen, alte Lappen, einen Eimer und Haushaltshandschuhe, die er nie benutzt hatte, beiseite räumen, um näher an das Geräusch herankommen zu können. Wo zur Hölle kam das her? Und vor allem warum?

Thiel lauschte erneut. Irgendwie kamen die Töne noch weiter von rechts. Thiel legte ein Ohr an die Wand des Schranks. Hier war es definitiv lauter. Schlussendlich musste er auch noch das kleine Regal neben der Spüle, in dem er immer sein Obst und Gemüse aufbewahrte - wenn er denn welches da hatte – und das mittlerweile eher von gelben Säcken und vertrockneten Kartoffeln bevölkert war, beiseite schieben. Dahinter klaffte in der Nähe der Fußleiste ein mindestens faustgroßes Loch in der Wand. Und aus eben diesem Loch kam die Musik. Thiel hockte mit offenem Mund und auf allen vieren auf seinem Küchenfußboden vor einem Loch in seiner Wand, das direkt in die Wohnung von Boerne zu führen schien und aus dem eine tiefe, brummende Melodie kam.

Sein erster Gedanke war sofort aufzuspringen und zu Boerne rüberzugehen, ihn aus der Wohnung zu zerren, mit der Nase auf das Loch in der Wand zu drücken und ihm die Meinung zu geigen. Wieso war hier überhaupt ein Loch in seiner Wand? Warum wusste er nichts davon? Das war doch bestimmt wieder irgendsoein mieser Plan von Boerne, um ihm eins auszuwischen. Bespitzelung oder sowas. Auf der anderen Seite würde Boerne ja wohl kaum selber ein Loch in die Wand schlagen. Wieso hatte der andere ihm denn nicht Bescheid gesagt, dass er Handwerker da hatte. Das war bestimmt derselbe Mist wie damals mit der Wasserleitung. Der Handwerker fing an irgendwas zu reparieren, Boerne vergraulte ihn und die Sache blieb dann einfach liegen ...

Gerade als er aus der Küche stürmen wollte, bemerkte er noch eben die offenstehende Kühlschranktür und wollte sie nur schnell schließen, aber in dem Moment begann die Melodie erneut. Lauter jetzt. Und deutlicher durch das Loch zu hören, nachdem er das kleine Regal weggeschoben hatte. Und die Noten zerflossen so weich wie geschmolzene Schokolade auf seiner Zunge. Und dann waren sie wiederum erfrischend wie ein kühles Bier an einem Sommerabend und manchmal drängend und rasch wie leidenschaftlicher Sex. Und jetzt konnte er doch nicht anders, als sich in seiner Küche auf den Boden zu setzen und an die Wand gelehnt der Musik zu lauschen. Das war keine CD oder eine Aufnahme aus dem Radio, das war ihm jetzt klar. Die Musik lebte auf eine Art und Weise, wie Musik aus einer Stereoanlage es nie tun konnte. Die Noten vibrierten durch seine Küche, sicherer jetzt. Boerne hatte sich eingespielt. Ihm war das Stück schon ein wenig vertrauter und Thiel konnte die Finger fast sehen, wie sie immer sicherer und fester über die Saiten huschten.

Natürlich hatte er ab und zu mal das Cello bei Boerne im Wohnzimmer in der Ecke stehen sehen, aber ihm nie besondere Beachtung geschenkt. Er hatte irgendwie immer vermutet, dass es dem Instrument genauso ging wie der Geige von Boernes Vater und es unbenutzt als Dekoration im Raum lebte. Als eine Art Statussymbol. Und der Notenständer, der in der Regel mit ein paar aufgeschlagenen Noten daneben stand, war ihm immer so unbenutzt vorgekommen.

Und jetzt saß er hier und seine Augenlieder wurden von jeder Note ein wenig schwerer, bis seine Augen sich schlossen und er die Musik wie Bilder durch seinem Kopf wirbeln sah. Ein Kaleidoskop aus Schnappschüssen. Boerne in seinem weißen Kittel tief über eine Leiche gebeugt. Boernes Finger, wie sie ungeduldig nach einem Instrument aus einer der blitzenden Chromschalen fischten.

Boernes Augen, wie sie ihm sarkastisch zuzwinkerten, weil er mal wieder langsamer war als Boerne, wenn es um den Täter ging.

Boernes Augen, wie sie ihn anstrahlten, wenn er schneller war als Boerne, wenn es um den Täter ging.

Und die Musik wickelte sich um seine Knochen, massierte seine müden Muskeln, strich ihm durch das vom Fahrradfahren zerzauste Haar, schmiegte sich an seine Wange und nahm ihn in den Arm.

Und da konnte er plötzlich nicht mehr böse sein. Auf Boerne und das Loch in der Wand. Auf Boerne und seine eitle Arroganz. Auf Boerne und seine abfälligen Bemerkungen. Denn so eine Musik konnte nur jemand spielen, der ein warmes Herz hatte. Der Gedanke, dass das gar nicht Boerne war der da spielte zuckte durch seinen Kopf. Aber Boerne würde doch wohl kaum jemanden engagieren der für ihn spielte und der aber das Stück immer und immer wieder üben musste, sich vertat, von vorne begann. Das war doch ganz sicher er selber. Doch wie konnte er dessen sicher sein?

Er konnte ja schlecht jetzt eben bei Boerne klingeln und ihn fragen, ob er gerade selber Cello gespielt hatte oder jemand anderes. Dann müsste Thiel ja zugeben, dass er an dem Loch in seiner Küche gelauscht hatte. Er würde subtiler vorgehen müssen.

Mittlerweile hatte er jetzt aber doch ganz schön Hunger und machte sich erstmal ein Brötchen, so wie er es ursprünglich auch vorgehabt hatte. Und wenn er dabei an Boernes Finger dachte, die die Saiten des Cellos herunterdrückten und an die Hand, die den Bogen hielt und in einer gleitenden, schwingenden Bewegung über das Instrument fuhr und sich ein wenig wünschte die Hände würden ebenso über seine Haut fahren, dann hätte er das zumindest niemals zugegeben.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Am nächsten Morgen kamen aus dem Loch in der Wand die Geräusche von Boernes Kaffeemaschine und vom Wasser in der Spüle. Ab und zu meinte Thiel ein Summen zu hören, was der Melodie vom vorigen Abend glich und er bemühte sich so leise wie möglich zu frühstücken. Denn wenn er Boerne hören konnte, dann konnte der ihn doch sicher auch hören.

Den restlichen Tag über hörte und sah er dann aber nichts mehr von Boerne. Das gute Wetter führte dazu, dass ihm keine Ausrede einfiel, warum er nicht mit dem Rad zum Präsidium fahren sollte und es stand gerade auch kein aktueller Fall an, so dass er keine Entschuldigung hatte sich auf den Weg in die Rechtsmedizin zu machen. Keine, außer das er verdammt neugierig war, ob Boerne wirklich gestern abend selber das Cello gespielt hatte. Und vor allem warum ihn das so ganz tief im Innersten berührt hatte. Da wo er viel zu empfindlich war. Als hätte man ihm bei lebendigem Leibe durch den Brustkorb hindurch direkt auf dem schlagenden Herzen herumgedrückt. Wie eine Schildkröte ohne ihren Panzer.

Er hatte irgendwo mal gehört, dass das Cello mit seiner Tonlage der menschlichen Stimme am nächsten kam und viele es dadurch als ein besonders angenehmes Instrument empfanden. Und gestern war es wirklich so gewesen – selbst durch die Wand, durch das kleine Loch in dieser sonst immer so verdammt dicken Wand – als ob Boerne zu ihm gesprochen hatte. Und er hatte sich einfach hingesetzt und zugehört. Nur dass der andere nichts davon gewusst hatte, dass er gerade mit jemandem sprach. Flüsterte, schmeichelte, mit Tönen streichelte. Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. Schluss jetzt damit.

Vielleicht sollte er zum Mittag in die Kantine gehen und schauen, ob Boerne auch da war. Dann würde er sich einfach dazusetzen. Da war ja nichts dabei. Sie saßen oft mal in der Kantine zusammen, obwohl Boerne dabei nur selten etwas von dem angebotenen Essen zu sich nahm. Der hatte einen total verwöhnten Gaumen. Nur auf Brathähnchen mit Pommes stand der total. Manchmal wurde Thiel aus dem anderen nicht ganz schlüssig. Nicht dass er viel über Boerne nachdachte.

Das erste was Thiel abends sah, als er nach Hause kam, war das Regal mit seinen Zwiebeln, Kartoffeln und den gelben Säcken, das immer noch quer in der Küche stand. Da wo er es gestern abend einfach stehen gelassen hatte nachdem die Musik drüben verstummt war und er trotzdem noch eine weitere halbe Stunde gesessen und gehofft hatte Boerne würde doch noch wieder anfangen. Dann war er doch irgendwann ins Bett gegangen. Die Sehnsucht nach der Melodie hatte ihn die ganze Nacht begleitet.

Er legte seine Jacke über die Lehne des Küchenstuhls und stützte seine Hände auf die Tischoberfläche. Wieso hatte er solche Sehnsucht nach der Melodie von gestern? Hatte er doch sonst auch nicht. Sehnsucht. Na ja, vielleicht ab und zu. Meistens hatte er mehr Verlangen. Körperlichkeit. Weniger diese Sehnsucht im Kopf. Diese Traurigkeit nach einem anderen Menschen oder nach Dingen, die es in seinem Leben nicht mehr gab. Aber es lohnte sich ja nicht darüber traurig zu sein. Dann wäre er ja nie mehr fröhlich. Thiel versuchte sich an das letzte Mal zu erinnern, als er wirklich fröhlich gewesen war. Ernsthaft fröhlich. Komischer Ausdruck. Ernsthaft fröhlich. Aber ihm war nicht zum Lachen zu Mute. Zu lange war er schon nur noch zufrieden mit seinem Leben. Nicht mehr glücklich.

In dem Moment flossen die ersten Töne der Melodie durch das Loch in der Wand über seine Füße. Fesselten ihm die Gelenke. Krochen ihm den Nacken hoch in den Haaransatz und rieben mit sanften Fingerspitzen über seine Kopfhaut. Und er setzte sich fast wie in einem Traum wieder mit dem Rücken an die Wand und schloss die Augen. Er legte seine Arme verschränkt über seine Knie und die Stirn auf seine Unterarme.

Thiel spürte, wie die Musik in ihm vibrierte. In Ecken in seinem Inneren kroch, in denen er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr aufgeräumt hatte. Geschweige denn Staub gewischt. Und jetzt fegte die Melodie dort mal richtig durch. Und er ließ sich treiben auf den Kuppen und Tälern der Töne, die sich wie eine Schlange durch das faustgroße Loch in seiner Wand in seine Wohnung schlängelten. Aber es fühlte sich an, also ob die Schlange ihm das Gift entzog und nicht einspritzte. Gab es sowas? Schlangen, die einen heilten, statt zu töten. Vielleicht war es dann doch mehr ein Antibiotikum, ein Biotikum, dass ihn wieder zum Leben erweckte, obwohl er gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte, dass er tot war.

Thiel ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten an die Wand sinken und verharrte in dieser Position so lange, bis er auf der anderen Seite die letzten Töne des abendlichen Cellospiels vernommen hatte. Er würde zu Boerne rübergehen müssen und ihn ein für alle mal fragen, ob er es selber war, der mit diesem Instrument zu ihn sprach. Und ob er es so meinte, wie Thiel es hörte und ob es ihm überhaupt bewusst war, dass Thiel es hörte und ob er ihn nicht vielleicht ein bisschen so küssen konnte – genau so wie er Cello spielte.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Während der nächsten Tage hatte er dann von Boerne schon wieder sowas von die Nase voll und verfluchte den Moment in dem er auf dem Küchenfußboden sitzend der Musik gelauscht hatte. Der hatte doch echt die Dreistigkeit erstmal einkaufen zu gehen, obwohl draußen am Tatort auf dem Parkplatz des Supermarktes alle auf ihn warteten, damit er die Leiche auf erste Spuren hin untersuchen konnte. So ein selbstverliebter, arroganter Schnösel.

Und außerdem hatte Boerne sich bei diesem Schlagerfuzzi eingeschleimt, obwohl er dessen Musik verachtete. So ein Heuchler.

Der ganze Fall war ihm ziemlich auf den Senkel gegangen. Boerne hatte nämlich nicht nur von dem Loch in der Wand gewusst, er hatte es ihm auch bewusst verschwiegen. Und dann auch noch zwei dominikanische Wanderspinnen in der Wohnung frei rumlaufen lassen. Und er hatte bei seinem Vater auf dem Gästebett pennen müssen und Boerne hatte sich ne bescheuerte Suite genommen.

Und irgendwie fühlte es sich gerade jetzt besonders schlimm an, weil das Cello ihn so weich gemacht hatte, dass Boerne ihm besonders schnell wehtun konnte. Natürlich war das absurd und er wusste ja auch, dass Boerne davon nichts wusste und ihn einfach behandelte wie sonst auch – nur dass ihm jetzt besonders bewusst war, wie ätzend Boerne sich ihm gegenüber oft verhielt.

Er stellte seine Tasche kurz ab, um die Haustür aufzuschließen. Boerne hatte ihn angerufen, als die Kammerjäger wieder weg waren. Er selbst hatte hinterher doch noch eben schnell das Hotel informiert. Nur zur Sicherheit. Damit sie nicht gleich wieder an einen Tatort gerufen wurden, weil ein Zimmermädchen von zwei Giftspinnen angefallen worden ist. Und jetzt wollte er eigentlich nur in sein Bett.

Manchmal war er so erschöpft. Das Leben, der Job, sein Vater, Boerne - vor allem Boerne - erschöpften ihn manchmal ganz schön. Früher hatte er immer ein freundliches aber distanziertes Verhältnis zu seinen Kollegen gehabt. Man arbeitete halt zusammen, trank ab und zu mal ein Bier und das war’s. Nur mit Boerne ging das nicht. Der drängelte sich immer überall mit rein. In seine Arbeit, in sein Privatleben. Lächelte ihn an oder machte sich über ihn lustig. Regte ihn auf oder wärmte ihn auf eine Weise über die er jetzt lieber nicht so genau nachdenken wollte.

Thiel checkte noch schnell den Briefkasten , aber da lag außer einem Werbeprospekt eines neuen Fitnessstudios nichts drin. Vielleicht besser so. In dem Moment hörte er die Melodie wieder. War das jetzt in seinem Kopf? Thiel verharrte auf der ersten Treppenstufe. Nein, er hörte sie deutlich und klar. Nur eben sehr leise. Boerne hatte ihm versprochen, dass das Loch in der Wand nachdem die Kammerjäger wegwaren auch noch schnell von einem Handwerker zugemauert worden war. Das Problem sollte also gelöst sein. Thiel war sich nur nicht ganz sicher, ob er das auch so gelöst haben wollte.

Er stieg die Stufen zu ihrem gemeinsamen Treppenabsatz hinauf und für einen Moment wollte er sich seiner eigenen Tür zuwenden, aber dann gingen seine Füße doch automatisch nach rechts. Er lauschte an Boernes Wohnungstür. Die Töne drangen durch das Holz an sein Ohr wie ein warmer Sommerwind durch die Äste eines Baumes. Wie gerne hätte er sich jetzt einfach hier ins hohe Gras gelegt und dem Wind gelauscht. Aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Nachbarn seltsame Fragen stellen würden, wenn er sich hier auf Boernes Fußmatte legte und der Melodie zuhörte.

Er legte eine Hand an die Tür und wollte gerade mit dem Ohr noch enger an das Holz heranrücken, als die Tür aufklickte. Boerne musste sie vorhin, als er nach Hause gekommen war nicht ganz fest rangedrückt haben. Die Melodie floss jetzt lauter zu ihm herüber und Thiel konnte nicht anders als die Tür ein wenig weiter aufzudrücken. So lange er hier stehen blieb war es ja kein Problem.

Genau wie beim ersten Mal, spürte er die Töne an seinem Inneren ziehen wie an einer Angelschnur. Einer fest gespannten Angelschnur an der Boerne mit einem Finger herumzupfte und sein ganzes Herz zum vibrieren brachte. Natürlich wusste er, dass es sicherlich nicht gut war, wenn er abwechselnd sauer auf Boerne war und Sehnsucht nach ihm hatte. Das war ja wie eine Achterbahn. Und in Anbetracht mentaler Stabilität war das sicher keine gute Sache immer so hin und herzuschwanken.

Mittlerweile stand er schon zwei Schritte weit in Boernes Wohnung. Er rechtfertigte diese Dummheit damit, dass es ja auch Boerne sicher nicht recht war, wenn die Nachbarn Thiel mit offenem Mund vor seiner offenen Wohnungstür stehen sahen. Er schob die Tür leise hinter sich zu und trat mit einigen Schritten an den Rand des Durchgangs zum Wohnzimmer. Boerne saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Er trug nur ein weißes Oberhemd und eine schwarze Anzughose. Seine Füße waren nackt und die Ärmel des Hemdes bis über die Ellbogen aufgerollt.

In der rechten Hand hielt er den langen Bogen und fuhr mit ihm in gleichmäßigen Schwüngen über das Instrument. Der Kopf war leicht über das Cello gebeugt und die linke Hand bewegte sich im stetigen Vibrato über die Saiten. Er saß auf einem niedrigen Hocker ohne Arm- oder Rückenlehne und Thiel sah Boernes gespreizte Oberschenkel den Bauch des Cellos umfassen. Sein ganzer Körper wiegte sich mit dem Takt der Musik und die Noten flossen jetzt schon sicher und fest wie gut geübte Worte.

Thiel wusste, dass er das jetzt auf keinen Fall tun sollte, aber er trat über die Schwelle ins Wohnzimmer hinein. Wenn Boerne sich jetzt umdrehte, dann würde er sich nicht mehr verstecken können. Er nahm die Tonfolgen immer noch wie kleine Elektroschocks war. Seine Haare stellten sich an den Unterarmen auf und verursachten ihm Gänsehaut. Irgendwie mussten seine Schuhe auf dem Boden ein Geräusch gemacht haben, denn Boerne stoppte mitten in der Bewegung.

Thiel atmete durch den offenen Mund, damit Boerne ihn nicht hören konnte. Natürlich wusste er, dass der andere seine Anwesenheit vermutlich spüren konnte. Er stand nur einige Meter von Boerne entfernt mitten in dessen Wohnzimmer. Einige Augenblicke atmeten sie im Gleichklang. Keiner bewegte sich. Thiels Augen lagen auf Boernes Rücken. Er meinte die Anspannung in den Muskeln unter dem weißen Hemd sehen zu können. Und er sehnte sich danach eine Hand beruhigend auf dessen Schulter zu legen. Als würde er ein wildes Tier zähmen wollen.

Dann setzte Boerne den Bogen wieder auf die Saiten und begann die Melodie von vorn. Thiel atmete aus. Der andere musste ihn gehört haben. Boerne musste wissen, dass er hinter ihm stand. Und wer sollte es sonst sein? Vielleicht hatte der andere die Haustür sogar absichtlich nicht richtig verschlossen. Vielleicht hatte Boerne gehofft, dass er eintreten würde. Vielleicht spielte Boerne wirklich nur für ihn. Er wagte es kaum zu glauben.

Thiel trat noch ein paar Schritte näher und jetzt legte er tatsächlich eine Hand auf Boernes Schulter. Boerne spielte ohne Zögern weiter. Thiel fuhr mit seinen Fingern an Boernes Schulter entlang. Spürte die sich bewegenden Muskeln bei jedem Strich des Bogens über die Saiten. Spürte die Wärme des Körpers, der von der Anstrengung des Spielens glühte. Ein Finger berührte Boernes Nacken, da wo sich ein wenig Schweiß gebildet hatte, direkt am Haaransatz. Und er fuhr mit einem Daumen unter den Kragen des Hemds. Boerne spielte weiter.

Dann stellte Thiel sich vollständig hinter Boernes Rücken und legte den Arm um dessen Schulter, so dass seine Hand auf Boernes Brust ruhte, der andere aber unter seinem Arm hindurch immer noch den Bogen bewegen konnte. Thiel spürte, wie Boerne sich rückwärts an ihn lehnte. So warm. Und er lehnte sich nach vorne. Jetzt stoppte die Melodie und Boerne ließ beide Arme sinken. Thiels Hand fuhr weiter kleine Kreise auf Boernes Brust und der andere lehnte seinen Kopf nach hinten an Thiels Bauch.

„Spielst du für mich?“ Dass ihm das Du mal so leicht fallen würde, hätte er auch nicht gedacht, aber jetzt kam ihm alles andere unnatürlich vor.

„Sollte doch eine Überraschung sein für deinen Geburtstag.“ Boernes Augen waren geschlossen und Thiels Hände wanderten immer noch sanft über dessen Oberkörper und fuhren mit neugierigen Fingern zwischen die Knöpfe des Hemds.

„Dann hättste aber das Loch in der Wand zuspachteln müssen.“

„Vielleicht hatte ich gehofft, dass du mich hörst.“ Boerne öffnete jetzt seine Augen und lehnte den Kopf noch weiter in den Nacken, so dass er Thiel überkopf ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Hab dich gehört.“ Thiel beugte sich vornüber und senkte seine Lippen sanft von oben auf Boernes.

 


End file.
